Blüde Seod
Blüde Seod is a notable mining world located in the Damuterr System in the Ishtar Sub-Sector. This valuable planet is harvested by the Adeptus Mechanicus on the nearby forge world of Mjorn. History Blüde Seod's history is an ancient one that predates the very Imperium but none living know the full story. Known in it's history as the jewel of the Damuterr system that this planet has always been rich in resources and many a faction on the galactic scale wanted such a rich planet. During the times before the establishment of Forge World Mjorn on one of it's moons and the Navigator House Basilious on Lunar Sangua it's other moon several Naval battles had commenced in the skies above in times immaterial. The debris field from all these ancient wrecks sits in geosynchronous orbit and as such its position is semi-stable, leaving some “landmarks” of these ancient battles. The field itself is “dense” as in the space between the objects is a few 100s of meters wide at most, making it so ships can pass through if they are small and agile enough but trying to go through the field of destroyed vessels with anything bigger than a corvette is near suicidal. The “density” of this debris makes it so one has to either clear the debris or traverse the field before any orbital drop or bombardment is possible, forcing anyone to come into knife-fighting range. In addition to that, any vessel in the debris field is almost cloaked by the debris field. As such it is almost impossible the distinguish a wreck from a live ship if engine emissions aren’t detected or a visual contact isn’t established. Since the time of the Imperium, Blüde Seod's histroy has not become any less bloody. Those of the Mechanicus Cult of Mjorn continuously send Adepts to study the wrecks of the debris field around the Gas Giant or trade with the enterprising locals who live in protected space stations in a safety belt between the Field and the Gas Giant. There the mining clans harvest both raw materials to ship to various Imperial interests and then there is a heavy side business of black market deals in the deadly fields. Those brave enough to try to salvage loss technology or brave the influences of the alien to unlock the secrets within are left alone for they are mad in many ways. Biosphere Blüde Seod is a dark crimson colored gas giant with swirling black clouds. The crown jewel of resources in the Damuterr System, harvester stations crawl over the Jewel planet colored as blood. The turbulent clouds provide many gases that are used in production. Harvesting these clouds is dangerous work that is managed from the nearby Forge world of Mjorn. The Gas Giant is in the system of the opposing end of the Sanguis Portus from Tarakon of the Ishtar Fringe. Carbon monoxide is the dominant carbon-carrying molecule in Blüde Seod's atmosphere. Furthermore, the abundance of alkali metals, such as sodium substantially increase, and spectral lines of sodium and potassium are prominent in Blüde Seod's spectrum. Blüde Seod forms cloud decks of silicates and iron deep in its atmosphere. Blüde Seod hosts an upper cloud deck absorbing so much heat that below it is a relatively cool stratosphere. The composition of this dark cloud is titanium/vanadium oxide. Strong vertical stratification with intense winds and super-rotating equatorial jets driven by radiative forcing and the transfer of heat and momentum throughout Blüde Seod. Gallery Blüde_Seod.png|Blüde Seod Concept Acknowledgements *'Lexi#2879' Thanks for the Planet Art Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Mining Worlds Category:Planets